


When Lightning Strikes

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Mjolnir - Freeform, Superpower Magic Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: When lightning strikes, Hermione and Thor have to find a way to switch back their powers. Luckily, Harry has an idea.





	When Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally fun to write! Written for #MMFBingo18 and #HHBingo19!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me use of her Grammarly subscription to beta read this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: MMF O3: Superpower/Magic Swap/HH O3: NY, NY

What started as a simple thunderstorm turned into so much more. Standing in the middle of Central Park, Hermione tried her wand once, twice, and then a third time to no avail. The blasted thing wouldn't recognise her magical core. She looked desperately to Harry, hoping he might have a bloody clue as to what had happened.

He merely shrugged and said, "Mine still works for me." He handed it over to her and added, "Give mine a go."

She smiled gratefully and then waved it a bit. Nothing. Not even a glimmer of sparks. It felt like a dead stick in her hand, and that was probably scarier than being struck by lightning moments prior.

Right. The lightning. She'd nearly forgotten about that. First it had started to rain, then there was thunder, and finally, the lightning struck her where she stood by the Central Park lake. Surprisingly, she had been left uninjured, her shield charm saving her from severe damage. That was the last spell she'd been able to manage.

"Nothing," she muttered as she handed the wand back to her friend. "Thanks anyway, Harry."

"What the hell happened?" he asked, looking to the sky, which was clear and beautiful once more. "That storm came out of nowhere."

"I've no idea, but we better get back to the MACUSA. Maybe they'll know what to do about my missing magic issue," Hermione explained, tucking her wand away for the time being.

She'd just taken a single step when a rather large hammer fell from the sky and landed with a small explosion in front of her. She screamed and stumbled backwards into Harry's arms. A second later, Thor, the God of Thunder, landed in a heap near them as well.

"Thor?!" Hermione exclaimed, untangling herself from Harry's arms and rushing to the Avengers aid. "Are you alright?"

"Lady Granger," he muttered, pushing to his feet. "I am sorry I started you and Potter."

"I'm fine," Harry said and then pointed to the hammer. "Are you okay? You fell from the sky. Aren't you able to fly?"

"Normally," Thor said as he stared curiously at his hammer. "I typically have no problem, but something strange occurred."

"Really?" Hermione inquired, her curiosity piqued.

"Yes," Thor reached out and grabbed the handle Mjolnir and tugged. Nothing happened, so he tugged harder and then let the handle go with a heavy sigh. "It would appear I have lost my ability to wield Mjolnir, though I know not why."

"I was struck by lighting," Hermione blurted, her cheeks blushing furiously. They'd been working with the Avengers from time to time, and she had a slight crush on the hunky god. Not that she would admit it aloud. It would only cause others to make fun of her.

"You were?" Thor questioned. He turned his body toward her and examined for outward injury. "You seem unharmed."

"I am…" She trailed off, looking unsure as she gestured to her body. "But there is one strange thing that's happened."

"What is it, Lady Granger?"

"I'm unable to use my magic," she admitted, pulling her wand back out of her pocket. She demonstrated her lack of magical abilities to Thor and then handed the wand to him. "I have a theory, but it's a long shot."

"You think he has your magic," Harry spoke up from beside her.

"Yes," she said with a smile and a nod. "I do. Give it a wave, Thor. See what happens."

Frowning, Thor did wave the wand despite appearing unsure. When it produced a mini explosion of gold sparks, he jumped backwards in shock. "What the hell?"

"Oh wow!" Hermione exclaimed in excitement. "I wasn't sure, but I think that our magical abilities may have been transferred when I was struck by the lighting."

Thor was still frowning at the wand in his hand. "This is rather a strange occurrence, Lady Granger." Looking to her, he added, "Do you believe you will be able to wield my hammer?"

"It's worth a try," Hermione said tentatively as she turned to face Mjolnir. Carefully, she reached forward, almost afraid that her theory would be wrong. The crazy thing? She wasn't wrong. When she wrapped her hand around the handle and gave a little tug, the hammer easily lifted from the ground. "Merlin's beard…"

"That is most brilliant," Thor said with a smile and then waved her wand once more. "Do you think this is permanent?"

"There's no way it could be," Hermione said quietly as she pondered on the question. Certainly, she wasn't destined to be the new worthy owner of Mjolnir.

"I have an idea," Harry chimed in with a grin lifting the corners of his lips.

"What would that be?" Hermione asked, setting the hammer down and giving her friend her full attention.

"I don't think getting struck by lighting is going to fix this. Maybe if you two kiss your abilities would be restored," he explained. He smiled broader when Hermione frowned and went pale.

"Kiss?!" Hermione nearly shrieked in surprise. "I don't see how that would ever-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Thor had promptly pulled her against his more substantial body and kissed her right on the lips. She knew the instant their magic returned to one another. A surge of electricity raced through her lips and body, leaving her very much breathless as Thor pulled away. Without a word, she tried to pick up the hammer again. It was impossible.

Grinning, Thor handed her the wand. "I believe you will need this," he said before taking off into the sky once more.

Hermione stood there breathless for a moment before she was able to say an utter word. When she finally did speak it was merely to say, "Wow."

Beside her, Harry laughed and grabbed her wrist. "Come on," he said. "We still have work to do. You can lust after Thor later."

"How did you know that would work?" Hermione asked Harry sometime later that afternoon while everyone was mingling about Avengers Tower. She'd been thinking on it all day and still had no idea why he would come up with a theory like that.

Tossing a crisp into his mouth, Harry contemplated her for a moment before answering. "I didn't," he said simply.

"What?" Hermione was floored. "What do you mean?"

"I just knew that if I didn't do something you never would when it came to your crush on Thor." Harry was smiling as he ate another crisp. "Now why don't you go over there and strike up a conversation with him and see where it leads? I get the feeling he's waiting for you to make the next move." With a wink, Harry turned and left her alone.

Swallowing, Hermione realised she owed Harry a great deal. She really probably would never have acted on her feelings toward Thor if it wasn't for him. Thor was standing over near the balcony doors, his keen eyes observing her. When he realised she was looking, he smiled and waved her over. Chuckling, she shook her head and took Harry's advice. She'd go over and talk to Thor and see precisely where the rest of the day went.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
